The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp device provided with a reflector made of resin used for a headlamp or the like.
For a vehicle lamp device e.g. a headlamp, a reflector made of resin and a lens made of glass are often used in consideration of lightening the device. Further, desiccants are arranged at the lower portion of the hood to prevent making the interior of the lamp device vaporous. One example of the above mentioned known device is shown in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5 reference numeral 1 designates a bulb, 2 a reflector made of resin which also serves as a housing, 3 a lens, 4 a hood, and 5 desiccants.
In the arrangement of FIG. 5, if the whole lamp device is made of resin, the following deficiencies will be encountered;
(1) possibility of deformation of the lens and the reflector due to internal pressure caused by high airtightness; and
(2) if a hole is provided on the lamp device to reduce pressure, air will come in and out at the time of flashing of the bulb, and accordingly, in the case where air of high percentage of humidity comes into the device, water drops will be generated inside the device.